1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light set and more particularly, to an emergency light set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional rod-like hand tools (such as screwdriver, socket wrench, and etc.) may be equipped with an illuminator. These hand tools simply work as a specific tool. Further, regular hand tools with illuminator are commonly bulky and heavy, not convenient to work. These hand tools use a battery to provide the necessary working voltage to the illuminator. The user must frequently replace the battery before battery low. Therefore, conventional hand tools with illuminator are not suitable for use as an emergency light set.